New Illuminat chapter 04 - Medusa betrays Blackbolt
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: The last betrayal to begin the new Illuminati: Medusa betrays her husband to take his place in the group. The head behind: Doom.
Chapter 04 – The betrayal of the woman

Black Bolt and his council was reunited when Medusa appear and holds hishand. His presence always made he feel better, but this time, he was weak. He confide on jher, wasn't possible? But the symptoms were there. He stayed weak after she appear. He feel almost as if he could talk, something just impossible to him, since his powerfull voice could destroy anything. But now, he felt that he could speak without destroying things.

He says something in twenty decibels and the house didn't fall, in sixteen and nothing. Finally, he screams. Nothing happens. He then remembers the strange attitude of Medusa and walks to her. She is crying and says to him when he sees her:

\- I'm sorry! Are you happy?

He look at her and says:

\- Who gives you the means to that?

She lowers her head and says:

\- Doom!

He gets out of the room. His voice was back, but he still acts like a mute. Years of suffering… Then the visitors are announced by Gorgon:

\- Misters Fantastic and Iron Man!

Black Bolt looks at them and says:

\- You came too late!

Reed look at him and says:

\- He is enjoying every moment! Watching us through mystical ways!

\- Mystical? Asks Iron Man – Strange!

They look at each other and Black Bolt says:

\- He have a country, a new face! Why he can't be happy?

\- It's not his nature! He is again on the move! He doesn't want your powers but the device that Medusa use on you blocks your power! You are valuable now only by being a leader, but you are powerless! But he certainly wants Stephen's powers! Let's go!

\- It's not too late?

\- We have to try!

They get out of Attilan letting Medusa. She talks to the others:

\- They go!

\- How Reed suppose that I watch them? Asks Doom.

\- Through magic!

\- Hahaha! Fool! I could co that, but is much more enjoyable using his loved ones to spy them!

In this instant, Susan gives a invisible blow in Doom:

\- Carefull, Victor! To not take too much pleasure on this!

He watches her and his head falls.

\- A doombot – exclaims War Machine.

Then, the aquatic tv tube turn on and Doom says:

\- Off course, your idiots! This is a minor play, doesn't deserve my personal attendance!

They look at each other and could not believe that so many betrayals wouldn't be considered important to him, but for Doom only global conquest deserves his personal attention.

\- Reed and the others will reach Clea before she attacks Strange? Asks Susan.

\- Off course not and isten to what will happen.: to dissipate her bad intentions of stealing Stephen's powers, Clea will create a spell of laziness in Strange…

True. She did. Strange notes immediately what had happened and says:

\- Clea! What are you doing?

\- We will become the new Ilumminati and get rid of you, Stephen! You are too dangerous! Iron Man provokes the Civil War, Reed Richards the monstruosity of the Thing, Black Bolt's power are too powerful and your too! You already show that you are too powerfull!

\- The others had proved themselves unworthy! But i?

\- True! But you cannot maintain your powers if the new Illuminatti are to exist: me, Invisible Woman, War Machine, Medusa, Blindfold and Namor!

\- Namor! Off course! He always thought that we were too dangerous or he doesn't want us to be a menace to him!

\- We going to reform the Ilumminati! It will be a more effective group, doing good things without changing the world lie you do!

She then approaches Strange to touch him and fry the part of his brain that commands magic. Even with all his power, Stephen Strange, the Supreme Sorcerer, still needs his brain to use magic. He cries:

\- For Vishanti, Clea! Don't do this! You are not powerfull enough to face some foes! You are going to lose!

But Clea goes ahead and touchs Strange, making him cry and falls. It was done. She teleports herself to Atlantis and Doom speaks:

\- It's done, you are the new Illuminati!

The group then look at each other. It was the first super group that comes up with betrayals, with the exception of the T-Bolts. Susan then look at all and says:

\- Doom helped us doing this because he thinks that we are weaker characters than the original! He wants to have weaker enemies!

\- We will prove him that he and Stephen are wrong! We are strong as them and don't have their megalomaniacal defects – says Clea.

They look at each other again. The first group of super heroes that comes up with so much distrust, with the exception of the T-Bolts. Namor takes them of the depression:

\- We going to! Our first challenge will be rebuild Utopia!

\- The mutant city? Asks Blindfold!

\- Yes! She is going to be the perfect place for mutants!

They look at each other again. The first group of super heroes that comes up with a impossible and distorted objective, with the exception of the T-Bolts.


End file.
